


Pretty in Pink

by Huxilicious, rmn_werefoxes



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, But it's Mild, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Genderplay, Kylux - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rimming, this is filthy pls don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxilicious/pseuds/Huxilicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmn_werefoxes/pseuds/rmn_werefoxes
Summary: Sometimes Hux likes to dress up in pretty things and get fucked within an inch of his life. Kylo Ren is more than happy to oblige.Just smut. Filthy smut.





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This depraved filth is the result of Romi and I's DMs on Twitter which are frankly sinful. I put most of it on paper but the inspiration, ideas, and a lot of the actual words are pretty evenly split between us. Without our combined minds (thirst), this fic never would have existed. 
> 
> I think the tags pretty much cover what's in this. I'm anticipating the genderplay component being the thing that's the most iffy for some people so I've included notes at the end that covers that aspect in more detail if you need to see if this fic is for you or not! 
> 
> Please enjoy and let us know what you think! <3

“Kylo...” Hux’s voice from the doorway has Kylo whipping his head up so fast it would have made him dizzy if he wasn’t already seated on the ice blue sofa. Kylo all but gasps, his jaw going slack as he stares. He’s been waiting in anticipation for what feels like hours but it was worth it.    


“You’re gorgeous.” Kylo breathes. Hux stands in the doorway in black silk thigh-high stockings, a pleated black skirt that rests high on his hips, and a sheer, lacy pastel pink bralette. The pleats of his skirt end about mid-thigh, just high enough to reveal a flash of creamy white skin above his stockings and the clips and straps of a pastel pink garter belt holding them up. Kylo’s dick throbs in his pants.    


“You like it?” Hux asks, with a demure affectation Kylo knows better than to believe. But Hux is doing it perfectly, just like everything else he sets himself to.    


“I love it.” Kylo responds. Hux shifts under Kylo’s continued gaze, heavy with want, and his skirt shifts too, gliding over his legs and showing off a little more skin Kylo can’t take his eyes off.    


“Come here. Sit down.” Kylo needs him close enough to touch. With a sway in his hips, Hux approaches and primly takes a seat next to him on the couch, hands clasped in his lap.    


“No, your seat is here.” Kylo effortlessly picks Hux up by the waist and pulls him over into his lap, Hux facing forward. Hux makes a small startled noise. In his surprise and effort to stabilize himself, Hux’s hands have come to rest on Kylo’s knees and he’s leaning forward for balance, his ass pressing conveniently back into Kylo’s erection.    


“That’s better.” Kylo places his hands on Hux’s stocking-clad legs, sliding them up slowly to where smooth silk becomes pale skin. He pauses a moment, enjoys how Hux seems not to be breathing, before continuing. His hands, big enough to cover halfway around Hux’s thighs, disappear from view as they explore higher and higher. Hux moves his hips oh so subtly, rubbing his ass against Kylo’s cock, hard in his pants. Kylo expects to find the texture of silk or lace or whatever other sort of panties Hux has perfectly paired with the rest of his outfit but that’s not what his fingers find.    


“Oh, what a very naughty girl you are. No panties.” Kylo says, voice soft and low, lips pressing against Hux’s neck, trying not to groan as this discovery goes straight to his dick.    


“I-“ Hux is breathing heavy and Kylo cuts him off.    


“Shh, you don’t have to make excuses. I know you’re a little slut and just wanted to make it easier for me to fuck you.”    


Hux bites his lip, grinds down against Kylo’s lap, and gives a desperate little sigh. Kylo’s hands rest on Hux’s soft inner thighs and pull his legs apart, spread wide under his skirt. One hand dips lower, finding his hole and rubbing over it. It’s already slick, wet and loose. Hux came prepared for him. Hux leans back against Kylo’s chest, his cock hard and tenting his skirt.    


“You’re wet like a girl.” Kylo whispers in his ear and Hux whines, his arms stretching back and fingers tangling themselves in Kylo’s hair. Kylo pushes two fingers in easily and can feel Hux panting, open mouthed and breath hot, against his neck. “You look so pretty in your little skirt, baby.”    


“Kylo...” Hux stammers out, hips twitching as if he’s barely managing to stop himself from wildly riding Kylo’s fingers. “I’m close.”    


“Mmm, bit too soon for that.” Kylo says, and removes his fingers. He wipes the lube off on Hux’s thigh. In one smooth motion, he has Hux off his lap and bent over the back of the sofa instead, knees spread and Kylo settled between them. Hux’s ass looks especially cute and pert from this angle, the bottom of it just barely peeking out from beneath his skirt.    


“Fuck me.” Hux says. Kylo pulls back a pink elastic garter strap and lets it snap back against his butt and thigh hard enough to make Hux gasp.    


“That’s for your filthy mouth, sweetheart.” Kylo does the same with the strap on the other side. “And that’s for telling me what to do.”  Kylo reaches under the skirt, slips his index finger in just to the first knuckle and fucks him slowly on it.  “Naughty girls don’t get what they want, so this is all you get until you can learn to be good.” Kylo dips his head under the skirt and licks a wide stripe over Hux’s hole, hears him moan. “I’m going to eat out your sweet little pussy until you come and if you’re good, maybe then I’ll let you have my cock.” Kylo sets to work, lapping at Hux’s hole, sucking at his rim, fucking his tongue in alongside his finger until Hux’s thighs are quivering and he’s gasping, almost sobbing with every pass of Kylo’s tongue.    


“Kylo, please, yes, oh god, just fuck me, please fuck me.” Hux is moaning and babbling.   


“Come on, baby.” Kylo urges, nips at his butt cheek. “Be a good girl and come for me.” He shoves his finger in all the way, crooks it up just right, swirls his tongue around Hux’s rim, and feels it go through Hux: the rhythmic clenching around his finger, the full body shudder. Hears him cry out “Kylo!” and doesn’t stop thrusting with his finger or lapping at him until Hux is squirming and reaching back to push Kylo’s head away.  Kylo sits back on the sofa, pulls Hux over to straddle his lap. Hux is still boneless and catching his breath.    


“Your cute little tits look so pretty in this.” Kylo’s hands slide up Hux’s sides so his thumbs can rub over Hux’s nipples through the lace. Hux bites his lip, flushes, but says nothing. Kylo leans forward and licks over one, his thumb still rubbing the other. He sucks it into his mouth, sheer fabric and all, and worries at the nub that’s quickly growing harder with his teeth and tongue. Hux whimpers, hands coming to grip in Kylo’s hair but he’s not trying to pull his head away so Kylo persists. Rolls the right bud between his thumb and forefinger while tugging on the left with his teeth. Only when Hux gasps and hisses lightly does Kylo let it go. It’s red now, and puffy, poking out, hard, in the midst of the wet patch of lace. Kylo checks on Hux to find him looking down at him with a look that’s a mix of shock, shame, awe, and lust. Kylo grins back up at him, flicks his reddened nipple making Hux cry out, then takes the right one into his mouth to give it the same treatment.    


“So cute.” Kylo repeats, leaning back and finally undoing his pants. His cock is rock hard when he takes it out.  “Do you think you’ve been a good enough girl to deserve this?” Kylo asks, stroking it lazily. Hux nods hurriedly.  “Say it.”   


Hux’s cheeks color but he’s staring at Kylo’s thick length, licks his lips.    


“I’ve been a good girl.” Hux’s voice is barely above a whisper. “Please...I want your cock.” 

Kylo has to stop stroking himself, afraid he might come then and there. He puts a hand on Hux’s hip, guiding him up onto his knees and pulling him forward a bit so Kylo can line himself up with his other hand. Kylo’s hand on Hux’s hip starts pushing down, seating Hux on his dick. Hux gasps and Kylo groans when the head of Kylo’s cock breaches his sensitive hole. Bringing his other hand up as well now, Kylo takes Hux by the waist and pushes him down a little harder.    


“Fuck, you feel so good.” Kylo grits his teeth against the desire to fuck him ferociously and chase his own orgasm. Hux grips Kylo’s shoulders tightly and his gasp turns into a long moan, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, slack, lips red from being bitten at.    


“Look at me.” Kylo says softly, once he’s bottomed out. Hux’s eyes blink open, and he looks down at Kylo. Kylo twitches his hips up just to see Hux’s eyelids flutter, his lips part in a sigh.  “Play with your cute little tits for me, baby.” Kylo says and watches the color suffuse Hux’s cheeks. His hands come up obediently though and begin to toy with his nipples through the lace. He’s being easier on himself than Kylo would be, but Kylo imagines they’re very sensitive after his treatment of them a moment ago. And Hux’s careful, almost shy way of playing with them is captivating.    


“How does it feel?” Kylo asks, using his grip on Hux’s waist to lift him up and then pull him back down on his cock, like he’s a toy, like he weighs nothing.     


“Good.” Hux answers, breathless, tugging at one puffy nipple, and rolling the other between his delicate fingers. He’s losing some of his reserve, seems to be getting more into it.    


“Yeah, you like to touch yourself like that, don’t you? Little slut, can’t resist playing with yourself.”    


Hux whines, pinches a hard pink bud. Kylo is moving Hux up and down more rapidly now, practically bouncing him in his lap.    


“Fuck.” Kylo just can’t get the leverage to really pound into Hux like he wants in this position. He pulls out momentarily, ignoring Hux, who stops rubbing over his chest and looks at Kylo accusingly for being left empty. “Hang on.” Hux’s hands loop around Kylo’s neck and his legs wrap around Kylo’s waist as he stands, an arm around Hux’s back to support him. Kylo turns and lays Hux down on his back on the sofa, settles on his knees between Hux’s thighs. He grabs him by the hips and pulls him closer, angling his ass up. Hux is waiting expectantly, thin chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. Kylo makes him wait a moment more while he commits the image to memory.    


“Baby, pull your skirt up for me. I wanna see your cute little hole stretched around my cock.” Kylo is idly snapping the pink garter straps on Hux’s thighs while he speaks. Even Hux’s chest is blushing now and he squirms.    


“But that’s so...” Hux is embarrassed by the thought, Kylo can tell, but his pupils are blown wide.    


“Dirty, I know.” Kylo rubs a circle on the soft skin of Hux’s inner thigh. “But nothing a naughty little slut like you should have a problem with, huh? You’re the one who came here with no panties on, wet and loose and dripping for me. Don’t act modest now, baby.”    


Hux shivers, his pink nipples peaked and hard and trying to poke through the lace bralette. He slowly reaches down and grasps the hem of his skirt with both hands, pulling it all the way up to expose himself, eyes squeezed shut and cheeks red.    


“Whore.” Kylo says approvingly. Hux pouts, his cock twitches, hard and leaking. Hux moves to lower his skirt and cover himself again but Kylo stops him with a hand on his wrist.    


“No, keep it up.” Kylo puts his palms on the backs of Hux’s knees, spreading his legs wide and pushing them towards his chest. He sinks back into Hux’s body easily, hears Hux’s soft moan, but Kylo doesn’t take his eyes off where his cock is slowly disappearing into Hux. He goes as far as he can, then spreads Hux’s legs a little wider, pushes Hux’s knees a little closer to his chest, sinks a little deeper and Hux moans louder. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, baby?” Kylo pulls back almost all the way, thrusts back in. “Is this what you thought of when you were fingering yourself open for me? Being on your back, stuffed full of my cock, and getting fucked? Right where you belong.” Kylo has found a rhythm, thrusting into Hux in deep, long strokes. Hux is nodding to everything Kylo is saying, gripping the hem of his skirt so hard his knuckles are white. A bead of precome drips gracefully down onto the skirt, glistening on the fabric. 

“Yes.” Hux gasps. “God, yes. I thought of you. Wished it was your fingers.” Kylo groans. The image of Hux fingering himself in this outfit, wishing for Kylo’s fingers instead of his own is delicious. He slides one hand down the back of Hux’s thigh, slipping his fingers under the garter strap for a moment. Hux’s hips jerk and he gasps as Kylo runs the backs of his fingers along his achingly hard cock. Only enough stimulation to tease, and then they’re gone.    


“Kylo, please.” Hux is leaking all over his skirt now.    


“Shhh, I’ll take care of you, I promise.” Kylo’s thumb glides over the sensitive skin behind Hux’s balls, increasing pressure until he finds the spot that makes Hux shudder and tighten around him.    


“F-fuck.” Hux is wringing the fabric between his hands now. Kylo zeroes in on that spot, rubbing hard with his thumb and angling his hips so that every thrust drags over Hux’s prostate. The effect is a depraved sort of beautiful; Hux’s back is arched off the sofa, head thrown back, and a constant stream of loud moans and little cries are interspersed with breathless gasps of Kylo’s name. Then Hux is coming with a shout, painting his skirt with long stripes of white. He’s laying there panting, a limp and shivering mess while Kylo continues to pound into his hole.    


“Oh, baby.” Kylo’s voice is strained, his hand comes up to drag his fingers through the come that stands out on the dark fabric. “Look what a mess you made of your pretty skirt. Got yourself all filthy.” Kylo’s got his first two fingers covered in Hux’s come now. “Clean up your mess.” 

He brings his fingers to Hux’s lips, watching intensely. Hux looks fucked out and at first Kylo isn’t sure he even heard but then Hux’s mouth opens and Kylo shoves his fingers all the way in. He can hear and feel Hux whimper as he starts to suck and lick at Kylo’s fingers, cleaning his own come off them. The image is filthy, it’s debauched, and Kylo loses his rhythm, pumps into Hux a few more times before burying his cock as deep as he can and cursing as his orgasm travels down his spine like lightning. Kylo pulls out before he’s quite finished and strokes the last few spurts of come out directly onto Hux’s reddened, used hole. Kylo sits back and catches his breath, watches his come drip down Hux and onto the skirt below. Hux hasn’t moved, laying there with his legs spread and skirt pulled up, completely on display.    


“Holy shit, babe.” Kylo leans over him, wraps both arms around Hux’s middle and pulls him into a tight hug. “You’re amazing, I love you.” Kylo kisses the side of Hux’s face, buries his nose in Hux’s hair.    


“I love your cock.” Hux says, an arm wrapping around the back of Kylo’s neck, holding him close. “And you too, I suppose.” Kylo can hear the wry smile in Hux’s tone.    


Kylo snorts, shifts them somewhat so he can lay on the sofa a little without crushing Hux.    


"You know," Kylo speaks after a few moments of comfortable silence, "I think this would make a very fetching new uniform."

"Fuck off, Kylo." 

**Author's Note:**

> RE: the genderplay tag
> 
> Hux dresses up in a skirt, stockings, garter belt, and a bralette. Kylo uses some gendered language to refer to him including the use of "naughty girl/good girl," "pussy," and "tits." 
> 
> The entire scenario is implied to be consensual and pre-discussed to a degree. Hux experiences some level of embarrassment with some of this situation, but this is part of the enjoyment for him; he's getting off on feeling embarrassed.


End file.
